Truly, Madly, Deeply
by SakuraKiss234
Summary: Maya has been striving for a certain Handsome Green Beast of Konoha's attention. Song fic.


**A/N: I do not own anything at all except my character Maya and the song is; 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' By: Savage Garden but there is another version by Cascada too. So please enjoy! :)**

"_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do..._

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Because I am counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah'_

I stared longingly at the boy that I knew only saw me as a friend, a comrade, and in my eyes a nothing. And that's just what I was compared to _her,_ Sakura Haruno. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her. She's actually quite nice actually. It's just that she's lucky enough to get _his_ attention...Rock Lee. I would do anything for the Handsome Green Beast of Konoha. I would be everything for him. He just doesn't see it.

"Maya?"  
>I blinked my eyes and actually looked in front of me. There stood Lee looking at me with concern. My face turned a bright red.<br>"Y...Yes?"  
>"Are you all right? I said your name a few times and you did not answer."<br>"Oh I'm fine Lee!" I said brightly as I stood from my seat, "You don't need to worry about me." I flashed a smile  
>Lee flashed one of his own, "Well if you are fine then would you like to go train with me?"<br>"Of course!"

'_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_That'll make you wanna cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_Of the highest power and lonely hours'_

"Come on then!"  
>Before I knew it Lee had grabbed my hand and dragged me along to the training field. This was going to be hard...<br>I was bent of slightly panting as I finished my training. We had been training for a good 4 hours and I was pretty beat. I looked over at Lee who was continuing his training. But I quickly averted my eyes as I saw he had taken off the top part of his jumpsuit. This could not be happening! But as seeing that I am only human and a girl for that matter, I looked back over at him. Each of his muscles flexed as he pounded on the poor stump. How could he not be exhausted?  
>This was one of the reasons why I admired him so. He never gave up...ever. He was just so amazing. I couldn't help it any more. I had to tell him. I flushed red and my nerves began kicking in as I took a few steps towards him and stopped. 'No!' I thought, 'I can't chicken out.'<p>

"L...Lee!" I called out.

He stopped beating the tree and turned towards me. His black eyes met my blues ones. I took a few strides towards him until I was just a few inches away. My heart was beating fast. A look of confusion came over Lee's face.

"Maya? What do you need?"

"Lee I have to tell you something. It's very important and I've been keeping it to myself for a while." I paused.

"Go on." Lee urged.

I took a deep breath, "Lee I..."

"Hey Lee!" A voiced yelled. I turned around as Lee jumped away from me when he saw who it was.

'_The tears devour you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

_'cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come'_

It was Sakura. Lee's eyes gleamed with delight and a light blush came upon his cheeks. "I was hoping to find Maya with you." Sakura continued.

Lee looked over at me as though he had forgotten I was there. "Here are some papers from Lady Hokage about a few possible missions. She wants you to look over them, pick a few, and compose a team possibly, ok?"  
>I nodded my head as I was in shock. In the middle of my confession I had been interrupted and by Sakura none the less!<br>"Sakura!" Lee exclaimed figuring she had finished her business with me, "I was wondering. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in his typical way, "I will protect you till the day I die!"  
>"Lee," Sakura said while picking through papers and not looking at him, "How many times do I have to tell you? We're just friends! Sorry but that's all we will be. Now good day." With that she left.<br>We stood there for a few moments with Lee looking sorrowful. Finally he snapped out of it. "Maya before Sakura came you were telling me something weren't you?"  
>With that something snapped inside of me.<br>"It doesn't matter!" I snapped.  
>Lee looked taken aback by my outburst, "What's wrong Maya?"<br>"You are blind!"  
>"Maya just tell me, I do not know why you are upset!"<br>I gave a bitter laugh as I turned away from him, "It wouldn't change anything if I told you. I see the way you always look at her, the way you pronounce your love and life to a girl who doesn't return your feelings! It will never change!"  
>"Do you mean Sakura?" Lee asked carefully.<br>"Of course I do!"  
>"What does Sakura have to do with this?"<br>"You are so dense!" I practically yelled, "I like you!"  
>Silence came next.<br>"I...I like you a lot." I said in a softer tone, "But you love her and I could be everything to you, yet you still choose her." My head hung down now.

"M...Maya," Lee said in an unsure tone.

My head snapped up. He looked so sad and lost.

"Don't..." I replied, "Just think about what I said."

'_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain'_


End file.
